Birthday Present
by bohemianbabe
Summary: Lexa's first birthday after Leo's death.


Birthday Present.

archiving with my permission.

set right after the episode 'brother's keeper'

Dedicated to ali09

Lexa slowly got out of bed as her alarm clock went off. She hit the off button and then head to her bathroom for a quick shower. After her shower and an even quicker breakfast she retreated to her office and locked the door behind her. Sitting at her desk she pulled up the picture of herself and her brother. For a minute she looked at the picture and then went to her work.

Several hours later. Lunch time.

Jesse walked up to the door of Lexa's office and slightly knocked on the door. "Lexa, you ready for lunch?"

Lexa closed the computer quickly. "I'm not hungry, Jess. You just go on and eat with out me."

"Come on Lexa, you barely ate this morning you were in such a rush to get in here. I think you can afford half an hour to eat lunch."

"Jess, I'm really not hungry. I'm busy working on something right now."

"Fine." Jesse sighed and turned around, heading back to the kitchen.

In her office Lexa let out the breath she had been holding as she heard his retreating footsteps. She remained locked in her office for as long as possible, only stepping out when she had to.

That afternoon.

Jesse sat in front of his computer checking to see when he was supposed to run the next set of scans. When he opened Lexa's file his deep blue eyes were suddenly filled with understanding. He quickly finished with what he had been working on and then opened up another file.

Two hours later.

Jesse sat on the sofa of a vacant apartment that was filled with boxes and things scattered across the floor. Looking around the room his eyes landed on a small cabinet. He stood up, crossed the room, and opened the doors. He smiled slightly at what was inside the cabinet. Looking down at his watch he quickly gathered the contents of the cabinet and headed back to his car.

A few hours later.

Jesse lit a candle on the small table for two he'd set up in his bedroom. The places were already set and the only remaining tasks were serving the Italian take out he had gotten on the way home and pouring the red wine that was chilling in a bucket by the table.

With the candles lit he slipped out of the room and made his way to Lexa's office. For the second time that day he knocked on the door. "Lexa, this time you're not going to get me to leave. Either you come out or I'll come and get you.'

Hearing the persistence in his voice Lexa got up and opened the office door. "Jess, I really just want to be alone right now."

"Lexa, you don't need to be alone right now. I know that today was the first birthday you've had with out your brother, and I just want to be with you for a while today. I've gotten dinner for us in my room where Shal and Bren won't be in the way."

"Alright, I'll eat with you." A tone of reluctance was in her voice but she followed him to his room.

Jesse pulled out her chair for her and then pushed her chair back in. He served the food and wine before he sat down.

The meal passed wordlessly, Lexa did not glance up as she ate and Jesse allowed her the silence. After they finished eating Lexa poured herself another glass of wine and stood up. She walked over to the bed and sat down sipping the wine. Jesse got up, taking his own refilled glass, and sat down next to her.

As she looked at her reflection in the reddish liquid Lexa felt a tear slide down her face. She set the glass aside on a night table as she felt the tears begin to flow more heavily. Jesse set his glass aside and pulled the woman into his arms. He gently stroked her back as she sobbed in his arms.

After a long time Lexa stopped crying and pushed away from him. She wiped her eyes as she tried to think of what to say. "I'm sorry." Her voice was shaky as she spoke. "I should get back to my work."

"Lexa, it's alright." He thought for a second. "If you want you can sleep here tonight so you don't have to be alone."

Lexa took a moment before she answered him. "I'd like that."

Jesse smiled and then got up to clean the table. "Go ahead and get ready for bed then go grab us a movie and we'll watch that if you want."

"That sounds like a perfect plan." Lexa agreed.

Jesse gathered up the things on the table with the exception of the wine and took them to the kitchen. Lexa went to the rec room and picked out a DVD and then went back to her room to change into a soft black chemise style nightgown. She picked up her pillows and the DVD and went back to Jesse's room were she put the DVD beside the television and her pillows on one side of the bed.

Jesse walked in as she was arranging her pillows and watched her for a moment before he spoke. "You ready for bed?"

She turned around to face him. "Yeah. You plan on sleeping in your clothes or should I step out so you can change?"

"What ever you want, Lexa. You don't have to step out unless you want to."

Lexa's eyes glanced up and down his body as she thought. "As long as you do wear something while you sleep I'll stay."

Jesse smiled at her, "Get in bed and get comfortable. I sleep in boxers."

Lexa returned his smile and climbed into bed while Jesse stripped down to his black cotton boxers. He climbed into the bed, lying close enough to Lexa that she could cuddle up to him if she wanted, but far enough away that she was not forced to lie in his arms.

"You're not going to put the movie on?" Lexa asked as she picked up her wine and took a sip.

"Where's the DVD?"

"On the table. I didn't want to make you angry by messing up your entertainment system."

Jesse slipped out of bed, slightly laughed, and got the DVD. After he had put the disc in and slipped back into bed he pressed play and put the remote one the night stand. As the opening scene came on Lexa leaned back so that she was better in Jesse's arms. Jesse smiled despite the fact that he had just realized Lexa had chosen 'My Bosses Daughter' and pulled Lexa closer to him.

Lexa was at first shocked, but then relaxed into the feel of his arm around her waist. As the movie played Lexa and Jesse both started to fall asleep. By the time the end credits began to role Lexa was sound asleep and Jesse was nearly there.

Four hours later.

Lexa's eyes fluttered open as she woke up from a strange dream. She looked around the room, disoriented, until her eyes fell on Jesse. Her heart rate slowed and she settled back into his arms, but turned over so she was facing him. She studied his face, taking in the strong jaw and the soft bangs that fell to his forehead. She let her fingertips brush against the side of his face as her gaze fell to his full lips.

Tilting her head slightly she leaned in and softly pressed her lips to his. A rush of sensations and emotions came over her, much like they had during previous kisses. A split second later she pulled back from him and laid her head back down on the pillow. As she laid next to him her hearing focused on the even rhythm of his breathing, and once she laid her head against his chest, his heartbeat.

Deeply inhaling as she attempted to calm herself for sleep the sent of the soap he had used in his shower that afternoon caught her off guard. Though not a feminine scent it was sweeter than what most men used, and to Lexa it was the perfect scent for him.

The air conditioner turned on, sending a chill across Lexa's body. With out hesitation she pulled the blankets up higher and snuggled closer to Jesse, gently putting an arm around him. Jesse woke up as he felt Lexa's body press close to him. Trying not to disturb her, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him. Lexa smiled as she felt his arm tight around her waist. Both of them were completely comfortable with each other, and the simple gestures were well received.

Jesse pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Lexa's head as he held her tight. Longing to feel his lips against hers, Lexa tilted her head up and gently brushed her lips against his. Jesse moved his arm from her waist so his hand could cradle her head as his tongue slipped between her lips.

Lexa's hands moved to the sides of his face as they kissed, and her fingers played with the ends of his hair. As the kiss intensified Lexa was no longer cold, but did not want to pull away. Jesse broke the kiss and laid a few light kisses on Lexa's collar bone. The battle between only taking care of her or taking the opportunity to take what he wanted from her raged, putting his body against his head.

"Jess, don't stop." Lexa whispered as her fingers ran up and down his back.

Jesse hesitated a second and then pushed away from her. "I can't do this, Lexa. This isn't the time."

Lexa pressed closer to him and gave him a light kiss. "I want you to do this." She whispered. "I want you to forget about playing the medieval knight with the most chivalry and for once just take what you want from me. You could consider it as my birthday present."

Her lips softly pressed against his again and he pulled her close in his arms. Lexa's dark hair tangled in his fingers while her long slender body pressed tight against him. With careful movements their clothes were slowly peeled away and the caresses became more and more passionate. As they began to make love the world melted away as their breathing fell into the same pattern and their pulses raced.

Hours later.

Lexa woke up to find herself tightly wrapped in Jesse's arms. Being careful not to wake him she slipped away from hm and out of the bed. She picked up her night gown from the floor and slipped it on before she continued searching for her underwear.

She spotted the lacy garment across the room by the partially opened closed door. She crossed the room and knelt down to pick them up, but spotted a box that was partially stuck out of the closet and had her name on it in what she recognized as her brother's hand writing.

She pulled the box out and started to go through the things in it, laying them aside as she went. As she got to the bottom of the box she heard a quiet noise and turned around.

Jesse was standing beside her; he had pulled back on his boxer and a t-shirt and was holding a blanket. "I found it at your brother's apartment and thought I'd bring you what he'd gotten you for your birthday." He explained as he sat down next to her, draping the blanket over both of them.

"Thanks." Lexa whispered as she leaned back into his arms. "You didn't have to do this for me."

"I wanted to, Lexa." Jesse pressed a kiss to the top of her head and took a deep breath. "I love you, Lexa."

Lexa froze in his arms for a second, but then turned to face him. "I love you too, Jess." She whispered softly. She leaned forward and kissed him again, to show that her words were true.


End file.
